


You have... silver eyes.

by Winterkissed_Jasmine



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterkissed_Jasmine/pseuds/Winterkissed_Jasmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"beware that the light is fading</p><p>beware as the dark returns</p><p>this world's unforgiving </p><p>even brilliant lights will cease to burn</p><p>legends scatter</p><p>day and night will sever</p><p>hope and peace are lost forever"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have... silver eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this comic: http://sasainou.tumblr.com/post/136216852846/you-have-silver-eyes-in-which-summer-was-a

The snow drifted down from the sky, sighing gently as it landed on the ground. The woman strode through it, her breath coming out in soft puffs as her footsteps crunched on the ground. Her cloak was as white as the snow, swirling in the wind. She was ethereal, a spirit that drifted in silence, a spirit with black hair and red tips, who tilted her head up to the sky and the moon reflected the silver in her eyes.

" _Summer!_ " The voice that called out was all too familiar to the woman, as it chased her around for the years before. 

"Fancy meeting you here..." The woman let out a short puff of laughter, her eyes fluttering close briefly before turning. "Raven."

The other woman stood in front of a swirling purple vortex, her long, black hair snapping from the wind. Her eyes blazed red, her lips curled into a frown that seemed to fit her face as much as a smirk fit her twin brothers. Raven seemed almost... surprised to see Summer's gleaming, silver eyes lock onto her own, before she shook her head slightly.

"There's no time to explain!" She cried out as Summer stepped toward her. "This mission- You're heading straight into a tra-"

"I know." Summer said simply, and she turned away. 

"T-then come with me, hurry!" 

"You know," Summer said softly without turning her back. "I'd thought I'd never forgive you... For leaving Yang, Tai... All of us..." 

Raven looked uncomfortable, crossing her arms across her chest defensively, as if she could physically block the reaction to Summer's words. "That's-"

"But I think I understand now..." Summer's words dropped to barely a whisper, her voice cracking slightly. "Some things must be done, no matter the cost."

Horror and fear passed over Raven's face, and she lunged forward, reaching out a hand. "Summer no!" She cried out. "You don't have to do this!"

Summer's hand shot out, and Raven froze even though the other woman's hand didn't even touch her. Raven's hand was still outstretched, reaching toward Summer.

"I do..." Summer said softly, her silver eyes full of love, and gentleness, the world in her gaze. Her lips curved into a gentle smile. "Because I'm a Huntress." With that, her fingers twitched, and suddenly Raven was being thrown back by an invisible force, shoved back into her own vortex. 

"Sum-" Before the vortex swallowed her whole.

0o0

A loud crash made Qrow glance up from his drink, his crimson eyes narrowing slightly as he jolted up. His shout followed him as he rounded the corner. "What's going on?" And then his breath was stolen from his chest.

Raven, his twin sister, was sprawled on the ground, staring, open-mouthed, at the purple vortex that brought her where she was sitting. Qrow's chest seemed to constrict, the breath in his lungs closing off as he stared at his sister. 

"Raven?! Wha-" The look on her face as she turned toward him was enough to stop his words. Every ounce of fear, of horror, of pain in the world was reflected on her face, her red eyes darkening with it. 

Both of them turned, and ran off. Qrow toward home, and Raven through the portal. 

0o0

Raven lunged through the portal, breaking off into a sprint on the other side, and skidded to a halt. Right beside the cliff's edge, was a snow-white cloak, stained with crimson red. On top, lay a single, white rose petal. 

Raven stared down at it, her feet bringing her closer even as her mind screamed at her to run away. After all, she always ran away.  _The innocent never run._ She fell to her knees, her whole body trembling as her fingers slid through the white and red fabric, clenching it tightly as she brought it to her chest.

_Summer._

0o0

Qrow stumbled to a slow stop, sweat dripping off of his face, his breath coming out in heavy pants. The small house in front of him was dainty, a garden full of beautiful flowers blossoming in the front as she stepped up to the door. A mailbox to his left was etched with, " _Rose and Xiao-Long"_ and below it, in smaller, messier words was, " _Ruby and Yang"._ The messy scrawl made him smile. 

He raised his hand, ready to knock, when a loud shattering noise from inside made him throw the door open. "Tai!"

Qrow took in the scene quickly. Tai was leaning against the kitchen counter, his palm covering his mouth, his lilac eyes wide with terror for... his younger daughter. Ruby who had a small, hand-made blanket wrapped around her shoulders, and was looking up with concern. A broken jug of milk was shattered on tile beside them.

Qrow went up to them warily, clasping Tai's shoulder, when Ruby whimpered. "Uncle Qrow? Dad?" Qrow turned to look as his niece, and his face consorted in the same horror that was on his brother-in laws.

His beautiful niece, full of spark, laughter, of joy and love, who's lilac eyes always gleamed with happiness, stared up at them, eyebrows furrowed slightly. 

"What's wrong?"

His beautiful niece, stared up with eyes made of moonlight, of steel and storm, of pure silver.


End file.
